The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section typically includes an outer shell lined with heat shields often referred to as liner panels which are attached to the outer shell. Although effective, the rectilinear liner panels form axially arranged gaps therebetween when assembled to the shell. The axial gaps may provide hot streak injection along an entire length of the gap that may cause localized shell burn back.